Teresa of the Faint Smile
by YuriAddict8993
Summary: This is something I came up with to tell of Teresa's life from when she was taken to become a Claymore to her death day. Contains some TeresaXIlana in later chapters as well as NoelXSophia.  idk what the genres would be on this...


Teresa of the Faint Smile

**The terror that lay before me paralyzed me, inhibiting my ability to move, which I wanted to do direly. But I had to stand there and watch a Yoma devour my family. I allowed silent tears fall down my pallid thin face. Expressions of extreme pain and fear would forever be etched on my mother, my father, and my sister's faces. As their flesh was torn from bone, it made a sickening squelching sound. I was near my breaking point; rage had replaced my sorrow after watching for ten minutes. Something shiny glinted off the moonlight and I saw that it was a sword. Slowly crawling over to the hilt, I finally held it in my trembling hands. **

"**Damn Yoma, killing my family, ruining my life, I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at the monster. It looked up from my sister and saw me. Its mouth was dripping blood, and had intestine hanging from its teeth. It was sickening. I sprinted to the Yoma at top speed, waiting for the right moment to behead it. It roared in rage and tried to charge but with how much adrenaline was in my veins, there wasn't any way in hell that it was going to get me. I leaped up, and brought the sword down on its filthy head. Thick purple blood rained on me and I smiled calmly because I knew that my family was avenged and I could sleep somewhat. My name is Teresa and I am 15 summers old, and I killed a Yoma myself.**

"**Did you do this child? Did you kill this beast?" a funny sounding voice inquired. Bleary eyed I looked to see who it was talking and saw a man in black with a black hat and black circle glasses, then I nodded in acknowledgment to him.**

"**Such a feat for a girl your size, eh?" He was right; I was small for my age, both ways. My mom always said that I would fill out eventually but I don't believe it. I looked at the bloody mess on the floor seeing the red and purple mingling together.**

"**You're small but you will work perfectly. Now, what do you go by?"**

"**Teresa, my name is Teresa," I replied firmly. I looked up to the man again and saw that he was smiling.**

"**You have a burning fire in your heart that you cannot deny young Teresa," he said while looking me over. This was a bit creepy.**

"**Your black eyes will work superbly as well, now come and meet the rest of the crowd. The rest of the crowd? What the hell? Is he collecting orphans or something? I stood to my feet weakly and proceeded to the door to discover it is lightly raining. Well, my hair will get clean at least. Outside were 13 girls out there. One stood out, being covered in Yoma blood. Her eyes were a bright emerald color, her hair was long and a light brown color. I looked at the man appalled at what he was doing to these poor girls. **

"**Impressive isn't it? Only two of 14 girls killed a Yoma themselves. But the other girl is named Ilana. She also killed herself a Yoma alone," he continued. The emerald-eyed girl, Ilana stepped to me, in the front of the small crowd. She stood proudly and took her place next to me.**

"**Oh, one more thing Teresa: your new name is Faint Smile Teresa or Teresa of the Faint Smile. It is because you had a hint of a smile when you slew that Yoma." The man chuckled to himself, and then turned to the group.**

"**Now, these two ladies will be your superiors unless you surpass them by some chance. The one on the right is Teresa, the left Ilana." Mumbles of greeting emerged from the crowd.**

"**So, they are going to teach us how to kill Yoma?" a voice asked bluntly.**

"**No, Noel. That you will know yourself in time." The girl Noel had short spiked hair and blue eyes scoffed and talked to a girl next to her. I chuckled and liana gave me a curious look. I smiled nervously.**

"**Why are you so nervous, Teresa?" She finally spoke!**

"**I'm not nervous, I'm just confused. What the hell do they want with us?"**

"**We want to make you Claymores," came an answer. I jumped and spun around quickly, hiding behind Ilana. She let a soft chuckle escape her lips. I peered out from behind Ilana and saw the man in black answering my question.**

"**Why the hell do you tell them and not us when we asked you?" asked Noel with the other girl in tow. She had short wavy dark brown hair with grey eyes. If I hadn't seen her hair I would have thought she was a Silver eyed witch already.**

"**That's because Noel and Sophia, you are much too young to know. You might go on a rampage." The girl Sophia laughed heartily at his comment.**

"**I could go on a rampage now after what that fucker did to my life in Rabona. That thing you called an Awakened One," she stated angrily. Noel rubbed the girl's arm soothingly and pulled her into a hug.  
>"It seems you two are getting along fine now," Ilana said irritated. Noel smiled and Sophia blushed lightly. <strong>_**I think it's more like they like each other Ilana.**_** I thought to myself. I chuckled lightly and I got two death glares from Noel and Ilana. **

"**Let's go Noel," pleaded Sophia, gently pulling her friend's hand. Then they left silently. I could hear them whispering and I caught a couple words that astounded me.**

"…**kiss…why? Don't…" I tuned out after that and paid attention to Ilana. **

"**What is your choice, Teresa?" she asked**

"**What?"**

"**Do you want to live or die?" I was taken aback by such a question but I answered.**

"**I'm too worthless for things like this. I killed that Yoma on adrenaline and hate alone! That is not the makings of a warrior. So I don't have a choice in that question," I ended bluntly. Then Ilana drew her hand back and punched me in the face! I hit the ground hard. **

"**What the hell Ilana?" I yelled at her.**

"**Don't even think for a moment that you don't have a choice in your life! You do, and you aren't worthless. You have many uses; you will become a fine warrior indeed." She held her hand down to me, "Now what is your answer? Life or death?" I reached up and grabbed her sticky, bloodstained hand, "Life," I stated. Her lips then graced a smile that was genuine, and helped me back to my feet.**

"**A fine display of friendship there girls. You will be fine warriors, yes. Now come with me." Me and Ilana looked to each other and followed the man in black to a heavily wooded area.**

"**How powerful do you want to be?"**


End file.
